His Master, Heart Disease
by Thekuroshitsujilover
Summary: Ciel calls Sebastian into his office to analyze this...unfamiliar feeling. CielxSebastian-there will be a sequel but not as cute and heart warming as this.-


**Reminder: I do not own Kuroshitsuji.**  
**Author's note: Just a cute fic that popped in my head. Reviews?**  
**Summary: Ciel called Sebastian into his office to analyze this...unfamiliar feeling..**

**Title**: Ciel's Heart Disease

Ciel was sitting on his desk spinning his pen. He shifted from position to position on his chair. Sweat dripped down his forehead, unable to concentrate.  
"Damn!" He placed his hands on his now disheveled hair. He was having a pretty foul mood lately. Ever since that incident with Sebastian, he can't look at him straight in the eye.  
How could he forget Sebastian licking his lips? _'For heaven's sake it was worse than a kiss! To think he_ _took the virginity of my lips!_' Ciel thought to himself. It is not like he cared about first kiss or anything...but still! He still couldn't imagine his ever composed butler doing that!  
"Seriously, that is the worst way of wiping off a frosting on a person's mouth..."  
But, that was not the main problem. The main problem is...whenever he sees or thinks of Sebastian, a dark shade of red would appear on his face. There comes to a point when Sebastian would think he has fever. Which is very very bad. because whenever Sebastian would touch him, his heart rate inreases with a speed of 300 miles per second. His heart would also tighten so much that he could not breathe.  
"This is bad...I would have an heart attack sooner or later..." He didn't know this unfamiliar feeling. Or rather, disease. This gave Ciel no choice but to call Sebastian. _'Shit! I don't even know if I could fac_e_ him_ _right now!_' His cheeks was still crimson red. Body heat increasing to 40 degrees.

But it won't hurt if he consoles Sebastian about this matter. Sebastian knows everything - almost everything. So it is better if he asks this to Sebastian before it is too late.  
"Sebastian!" Sebastian came within 10 seconds wearing a look-im-a-perfect-butler on his face. Which annoyed Ciel all the more.  
"Sebastian...I have something important to ask you." Ciel said looking serious.  
"What is the matter my Lord?" The black butler replied with a deep tone.  
"Lately...I'm having this problem...and strangely, it only happens within your presence. And I have no idea what it is or how to call it." The young Earl coughed a little to cover his nervousness.  
"...Then, can you please describe it to me, Master?" Sebastian put the tips of his fingers on his chin. Looking like he is taking this as a serious problem.  
"Whenever you're there...the temperature seemed to inrease..."  
Sebastian stopped nodding his head and looked at me with curious red eyes.  
"Really? What else could you describe it?"  
"Uhm...whenever I look at you...or think of you..my heart beats twice as faster as my normal heart beat. And...my face starts going red..." Ciel said awkwardly.  
His loyal butler stared at him with wide eyes. His cheeks turned slightly pink.  
'_Wait...did Sebastian just blush?'_  
"I see..." That's all he said. Looking on the ground.  
"So...do you know what it is?" I said desperately.  
"It is indeed a serious problem Master."  
'_Master is so cute...I didn't know he could be this dense at times...'_  
"What? How serious it is?! What the hell is going on my body?!" Ciel was growing impatient.  
I saw Sebastian smirk. His eyes turned into a darker red in color. It seems like they're sending me a message. There is something beneath those eyes...like...something close to..hunger.  
"Sebastian, this is an order. Tell me what is wrong with me this instant!" The young master slammed his hands on his desk. But before he could stand, Sebastian abruptly grapped Ciel's wrist resulting their faces to be just inches apart.  
"What are yo-" Before he could even finish his sentence, Sebastian placed his lips with his master's soft ones. It was not a passionate one. But it was enough to make the Earl stare in shock and stagger on his feet. His butler took his arm before he completely fell on his back.  
The raven haired butler placed his lips on Ciel's ear. Causing the fragile boy to blush deeply.  
"It is called 'love' Master..." Ciel could feel his butler's lips form into a smirk.  
The butler placed his master on to his seat again and just went straight out of the room.  
Ciel can't move an inch. Still in the state of ultimate shock. And then his mind suddenly snapped into sudden realization...  
'Sebastian...you freaking idiot!'  
In the end, That crimson eyed butler just made it worse.  
But, Ciel also knows that he did not regret what he just did.

Author's note: Yea so that is it! Hoped you liked it! reviews please! ( possible sequel might be made, but do not expect ti to be this sweet anymore...because it will become dark..because yea you can't just expect Sebastian to just have a relationship with Ciel just like that and many fluffy things happening (?) of course Sebastian will be in character and I wouldn't make Ciel turn out into a flirting highschool girl.)


End file.
